Safe Haven
by greensheep88
Summary: Olivia, female hunter and friend of winchesters is in a coma. Who..or What put her there?


Safe Haven Chapter one

They rushed through the doors, weaving between other patients and family. One occasionally bumped into someone and quickly said sorry. The hospital had a clean smell, and it was all white; gave Dean some memories of when he was in hospital. They saw the front desk and continued to walk in a hurry.

An older woman was at the desk. She wore glasses and an expression that said she had seen it all. Her black hair had specks of grey and her brown eyes were worn; yet happy. She smiled as the brothers approached.

'Well, hello dears; what can I do for you?'

'Erm, hi, we are looking for a Olivia Saywell, she was admitted not long ago.'

'And you are?' The woman more business like now.

'Dean Winchester, I got a call from the doctor. He told me she was in a coma.'

The woman smiled again. 'Oh yes, he said that you should show up.' The woman turned to her computer and started typing. 'She is in ICU, floor 3.'

Dean and Sam went to go when the women called them back. 'This was left for you, in case you came by. Makes no sense to us, but hopefully it means something to you.'

Dean walked back to the desk and took the paper. It was the paper that had his name and number on it. As well as something else. _Salt and Burn. _He understood and looked at the receptionist; his green eyes telling the story that he had no idea. Walking back up to Sam, he handed him the paper.

'Do you think she was doing a salt and burn?' Sam was walking fast, trying to keep up with Dean; who seemed on a mission.

'Dude, I don't know. I haven't heard of someone being in a coma from one, and she seemed pretty good at what we do.' He pressed the button for an elevator. One came not long after and it was empty.

'True, she was. I just don't get it, why was it you they contacted. That she wrote the number of?'

Dean shrugged. 'Sam, im older, it means im always right, not that I know all the answers.'

Sam smiled a sympathetic smile. 'You like her don't you. Did something happen between you two?'

Dean turned and gave Sam daggers. 'She is no different to any other girl Sammy, nothing happened-we were too busy getting our asses kicked.' The doors opened on the 3rd floor and both the brothers stepped out looking for another desk.

They found it, and the receptionist was a lot younger that the one before. Sam looked at Dean expecting some eye movement or smile, but none came. _Weird_, Sam thought but followed Dean up to the desk all the same.

'Hi, may I help you?' Her piercing green eyes on Sam.

Dean looked at her and coughed. 'Yeah, we are looking for Olivia Saywell.'

'Over there.' The young woman didn't seem interested at all in the older Winchester. He turned to Sam; who shrugged and then looked for Olivia.

'Thanks.' Sam tried to just get out of the uncomfortable situation as quick as possible; but she grabbed his hand and pulled it closer. Her full lips smiled, revealing her white teeth. She pulled her curly brown hair behind her ears and gave a flirty look with her eyes.

'That's fine, here have this.' She wrote her number down on his hand and kissed it. 'Call me.'

Sam just raised his eyebrows, 'yeah, sure.' Then looked for Dean. When he found him, he saw that Dean was talking to a doctor.

'You must be Dean Winchester.'

Dean nodded. 'Yeah, look, please tell me whats going on.'

'Well, she was brought in not long ago, someone called but didn't leave any contact details. Now this is where it gets weird. When people are in coma's, its usually because of neurological damage; damage to the brain. But Olivia was different.'

Deans eyes widened. 'Different? Different how?'

'Well we done tests, and scans, everything but we cant find anything wrong with her brain. No bleed or anything that would explain why she is in a coma.'

'Doctor, will she wake up?' Dean felt a lump in his throat and a tear begin to form.

The doctor shrugged, and put a hand on the Winchesters shoulder. 'Honestly, I don't know. If she begins to deteriorate more or not respond to anything, then the chances are slim. The next week or so are very important to whether Olivia lives or dies.'

'Can I see her?' The green eyes turning misty.

'Sure, just follow the nurse. Though I warn you, she may look different and all those tubes and monitors may look scary…' Dean stopped him there.

'Don't worry doc, I was in a coma not long ago myself.' He tried to smile and the doctor nodded, turned and walked away. Sam caught up with Dean; he looked pretty freaked out.

'Whats up Sammy?' He kept his face down, not wanting Sam to know he was close to crying.

'Erm, that receptionist is quite strange. She wrote her number on my hand.' Sam's brown eyes trying to understand what had just happened.

'Sam, that's not weird, that's how you meet girls and get lucky.'

'No, that's how **you **meet girls and get lucky. How is she?'

'Doctors say they don't know why she is in the coma or if she will survive.' Dean walked to the nurse and was let in to the room.

There she was. Her blonde hair lying softly against the pillow. Her aqua eyes shut and skin pale. She looked dead but the monitor bleeping all the time told them she wasn't. Dean couldn't stop the tear falling, and neither could Sam. Dean turned to Sam, anger in his green eyes.

'I wanna find the sonuvabitch who did this, look it in the eye and send it straight to hell.'


End file.
